Le Shintōshū
by Pandadoudoucornu
Summary: Alors mes petits anges mangeurs d'arc-en-ciel adorés, connaissez-vous l'histoire de la création du Monde ? Non pas cette légende que tout le monde raconte, bien sûr. La véritable histoire. Non ? Et bien laissez moi vous la cônter... ItaNaru / GaaSasu / OC? et plein d'autres couples !


**Salut les gens ! Je vous publie cette fois un OS assez court qui a fait son apparition dans ma tête d'un seul coup en plein cours de maths.**

* * *

 **Le Shintōshū**

Alors mes petits anges mangeurs d'arc-en-ciel adorés, connaissez-vous l'histoire de la création du Monde ? Non pas cette légende que tout le monde raconte, bien sûr. La _véritable _ histoire. Non ? Et bien laissez moi vous la cônter...

 **Au commencement, Kami-sama créa le ciel et la Terre.  
** Tout commença lorsque Kami-sama décida d'envoyer ses enfants et ses plus fervents serviteurs sur une planète qu'il venait tout juste de créer.

 **La Terre était informe et vide : il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abime et l'esprit de Kami-sama se mouvait au-dessus des eaux.  
** Au départ, notre planète n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros caillou dénué de toute forme de vie. Seuls régnaient les ténèbres et l'eau qui recouvraient toute la surface.

 **Kami-sama dit : «Que la lumière soit.» Et la lumière fut.  
** Voyant que cette planète vide ennuyait sa descendance et ses serviteurs, Kami-sama décida d'y mettre un terme et de s'amuser un peu. Il invoqua tout d'abord la Lumière.

 **Kami-sama vit que la lumière était bonne; et Kami-sama sépara la lumière d'avec les ténèbres.  
** Les jeunes dieux qui venaient d'arriver sur Terre aprécièrent l'initiative de leur Père et Maître et les sourires revinrent bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de divertissements. Mais Kami-sama ne pouvait laisser la Lumière agir à sa guise et décida de la confier à l'un de ses enfants les plus puissants étant donné que cette entité était quelque peu récalcitrante.

 **Kami-sama appela la lumière "jour", et il appela les ténèbres "nuit".  
** Aussi choisit-il de confier la Lumière de notre monde à son fils le plus puissant. C'est ainsi que Naruto devint le Dieu de la Lumière. Kami-sama ne bannit toutefois pas les ténèbres mais les confia au mari de Naruto : Itachi devint le Dieu des Ténèbres et de l'Obscurité. Ne trouvez-vous pas ce choix magnifiquement symbolique ? Les Ténèbres et la Lumière...Ils se complêtent. Toujours et à jamais. N'est-ce pas romantique ?

 **Ainsi il y eut un soir et il y eut un matin : ce fut le premier jour.**

 **Kami-sama dit : «Qu'il y ait une étendue entre les eaux, et qu'elle sépare les eaux d'avec les eaux.  
** Comment ça, je me suis trompée ? N'importe quoi, je ne me trompe jamais ! Dites plutôt que vous n'avez pas compris ! C'est ça ? Ben vous voyez, j'ai _toujours _ raison. Et même quand j'ai tord, j'ai _raison _ d'avoir tord. Point à la ligne. Bon, poursuivons.

 **Et Kami-sama fit l'étendue, il sépara les eaux qui sont au-dessous de l'étendue d'avec les eaux qui sont au-dessus. Et cela fut ainsi.  
** **Kami-sama appela l'étendue ciel.  
** Vous comprenez mieux désormais ? Vous ne saviez pas que le ciel était de l'eau avant, hein ? Ça vous en bouche un coin. Mouahahahahahahaha ! Moi, je le savais !  
Et donc logiquement, notre bon Kami-sama confia le ciel au couple de la Ténébreuse Lumière (Naru et Tachi pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris. C'est la classe comme nom, nan ? XD) puisqu'ils avaient déjà hérité du jour et de la nuit. Le ciel devint leur royaume.

 **Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin : ce fut le second jour.  
** **Kami-sama dit : «Que les eaux qui sont au-dessous du ciel se rassemblent en un seul lieu et que le sec paraisse.» Et cela fut ainsi.  
** Toute la surface de notre planète était, à la base, entièrement couverte d'eau. Au début c'était drôle : baignade, batailles d'eau à grande échelle, plongée sous-marine, duel à-celui-qui-ira-le-plus-rapidement-toucher-le-sol-là-où-c'est-le-plus-profond, croisière...et caetera. De quoi se rafraichire à volonté surtout quand la lumière tapait fort lorsque Naruto voulait faire chi... hum, embêter son entourage. C'est-à-dire souvent. Mais ça devient vite lassant de toujours faire les mêmes choses. Kami-sama intervint de nouveau auprès de ses protégés.

 **Kami-sama appela le sec terre, et il appela l'amas des eaux mers. Kami-sama vit que cela était bon.  
** Notre Dieu Suprême confia les mers à un autre de ses fils adorés : Gaara. Depuis ce jour, toute l'eau présente sur la Terre est sous le commandement du roux aux yeux vert-d'eau. Et en plus ses yeux sont assortis avec le pouvoir que lui a octroyé son Père. La classe, non ? Bref. Quand à la terre, elle devint la propriété de l'ainé de Kami-sama : Pain.

 **Puis Kami-sama dit : «Que la terre produise de la verdure, de l'herbe portant de la semence, des arbres fruitiers donnant du fruit selon leur espèce et ayant en eux leur semence sur la terre. Et cela fut ainsi. Kami-sama vit que cela était bon.  
** La Terre désormais plus agréable et plus habitable pour toutes formes de vie, Kami-sama donna naissance aux plantes. Des milliers et des milliers d'espèces de végétaux différents virent le jour, ajoutant pas mal de couleur sur notre planète jusqu'ici bicolore. Il confia la vie de ces êtres vivants, leur évolution et leur reproduction à une de ses fleurs préférées, sa rose : Sakura. Celle-ci s'affaira à la tâche avec plaisir et se fit un emploie du temps en quatre partie, créant ainsi les saisons. Au printemps, elle s'amuse à embellir la planète en faisant pousser toutes sortes de fleurs aux multiples couleurs; en été, elle délaisse les fleurs pour s'occuper des fruits et des moissons; en automne, elle prépare les plantes afin qu'elles soient protégées contre la rudesse de la saison suivante : l'hiver. Saison durant laquelle la Déesse Fleurie se repose et profite un peu de son mari.

 **Ainsi, il y eut un soir et il y eut un matin : ce fut le troisième jour.**

 **Kami-sama dit : «Qu'il y ait des luminaires pour séparer le jour d'avec la nuit; que ce soient des signes pour marquer les époques et les années; et qu'ils servent de luminaires dans l'étendue du ciel.» Et ce fut ainsi.  
** Hidan reçut la reponsabilité du temps et créa une mesure pour permettre de le calculer. Hidan déclara : «Il y aura des secondes et des secondes et ça fera des minutes, des minutes et des minutes et ça fera des heures, des heures et des heures et ça fera des jours, des jours et des jours et ça fera des semaines, des semaines et des semaines et ça fera des mois, des mois et des mois et ça fera des années, des années et des années et ça fera des siècles, des siècles et des siècles et ça fera des millénaires, des millénaires et des millénaires et ça fe...» «TA GUEULE !» D'ailleurs je crois que nous ne remercierons jamais assez Pain et Deidara pour leur intervention sans quoi Hidan nous aurait emmer... hum, ennuyé durant une éternité. «Une éternité et une éternité...» PAF ! Merci Temari.  
Pendant ce temps, Naruto, qui était enceint depuis un moment déjà, avait accouché. Il donna à Itachi des jumeaux : un garçon et un fille. Le Dieu des Ténèbres était fou de joie et les personnes qui furent présentes lors de l'évènement peuvent se vanter d'avoir vu un véritable sourire naître sur son visage habituellement impassible. Ce jour-là, Naruto fut tellement fatigué qu'il laissa les ténèbres de son mari prendre la pas sur sa lumière alors qu'il faisait jour : ce fut la première ellipse que connu notre planète Terre. De son côté, Kami-sama était également très heureux pour ses enfants. Il était enfin grand-père !

 **Kami-sama fit les deux grands luminaires, le plus grand luminaire pour présider le jour et le plus petit luminaire pour présider la nuit; il fit aussi les étoiles. Kami-sama vit que cela était bon.  
** Le Dieu tout puissant fit alors un cadeau à chacun de ses deux premiers petits-enfants. À la fille, Tsuki, il offrit la Lune et au garçon, Taiyō, il offrit le Soleil. Les autres Dieux félicitèrent aussi la petite famille en leur offrant à leur tour des présents. Ainsi le ciel reçut la Grande Ours, la Petite Ours, l'étoile Polaire et une multitude d'autres constellations qui illuminent le firmamanent depuis ce jour.

 **Ainsi, il y eut un soir et il y eut un matin : ce fut le quatrième jour.**

 **Kami-sama dit : «Que les eaux produisent en abondance des animaux vivants, et que des oiseaux volent sur le terre vers l'étendue du ciel. Kami-sama créa les grands poissons et tous les animaux vivants; il créa aussi tout oiseau ailé selon son espèce. Kami-sama vit que cela était bon.  
** Une fois que toute la surface de la Terre fut un habitat aussi beau qu'agréable, Kami-sama prit la décision de combler le vide de cette planète. Et c'est ainsi que furent créés les poissons pour remplir la mer et les oieaux pour emplir le ciel. Ayant confié la flore à sa rose, le Père des Divinités voulut confier la faune à un autre de ses favoris. Il choisit donc son petit corbeau pour cette tâche ; Sasuke. Ce choix avait été influencé par le fait que Sasuke soit le mari de Gaara, facilitant ainsi le partage des pouvoirs sur les animaux marins qui appartenaient aux royaume des mers donc sous la coupe du roux. Avant d'accepter ce rôle, le jeune frère d'Itachi avait tout d'abord demandé à son ainé et son conjoint s'il pouvait avoir la reponsabilité des animaux ailés qui vivaient dans leur royaume. Le couple de la Ténébreuse Lumière accepta rapidement tout en gardant tout de même un certain pouvoir sur les oiseaux du ciel.

 **Kami-sama les bénit en disant : «Soyez féconds, multipliez-vous, et remplissez les eaux des mers; et que les oiseaux se multiplient sur la terre.»  
** Ne pouvant donner l'immortalité aux nouveaux animaux mais ne voulant pas qu'ils disparaissent non plus, Kami-sama leur accorda la faculté de se reproduire, leur permettant ainsi de survivre au long des âges. Après réflexion, Kami-sama déposa cette fécondité entre les mains d'une autres de ses fleurs, son lys argenté : Ino. Ce pouvoir de fécondité fut toutefois partagé entre Ino et Sasuke puisque le corbeau était tout de même le Dieu de la Faune. En fait Ino avait moins de pouvoir que son confrère; Sasuke était son supèrieur. La jeune fleur devint également la première Nymphe et par la même occasion, la reine de celles-ci au plus grand bonheur de son mari, Hidan. Toutes les fleurs de Kami-sama la rejoignirent alors sur Terre et devinrent, à leur tour, des Nymphes. Certaines préférèrent vivre dans l'eau auprès de Gaara et Sasuke, les naïades; d'autres choisirent de vivrent dans les airs sous le regard bienveillant de Naruto et de son homme; d'autres encore restèrent avec Ino dans les forêts... Toutes se dispersèrent dans cette nouvelle planète accueillante.  
D'ailleurs, Ino nous annonça le jour même qu'elle était enceinte sous les cris de joie d'Hidan qui ne lâcha pas sa femme par la suite . Et je peux vous assurer que voir cet abruti aux cheveux argentés être aux petits soins, même avec sa femme adorée, est quelque chose d'inoubliable et d'assez étrange. C'était très... mignon.

 **Ainsi, il y eut un soir et il y eut un matin : ce fut le cinquième jour.**

 **Kami-sama dit : «Que la terre produise des animaux vivants selon leur espèce, du bétail, des reptiles et des animaux terrestres selon leur espèce. Et cela fut ainsi.  
** C'était bien beau tout ça mais la terre était toujours aussi vide. Les Nymphes des forêts et de la terre s'ennuyaient. Kami-sama agit donc de la même façon que pour le ciel et la mer en donnant la vie à des milliers et des milliers d'êtres différents et leur donna la terre pour habitat. Optenant la charge de ces nouveaux animaux, Sasuke demanda tout de même au Dieu de la terre s'il pouvait être responsible de ces êtres qui foulaient sont territoire. Pain réagit de tout comme Itachi et Naruto, accédant à la demande du petit corbeau.

 **Kami-sama vit que cela était bon.  
** Les Dieux étaient bien et heureux sur cette planète mais tous n'avaient pas d'occupation ou de responsabilités et pour ne pas faire de jaloux, Kami-sama décida de pimenter un peu les choses.

 **Puis Kami-sama dit : «Faisons l'homme à notre image, selon notre ressemblance et qu'il domine sur les poissons des mers, sur les oiseaux du ciel, sur le bétail, sur toute la terre et sur tous les reptiles qui rampent sur la terre.»  
** Cette idée sangrenue fut tout d'abord vivement rejetée. Créer une forme de vie à leur ressemblance avec une intelligence plus élevée que celle des animaux et presque égale à la leur ? Tous savaient que cela engendrerait de graves conséquences pour la Terre. Mais qu'était-il passé par la tête du Divin Vieux ? Il devenait sénile ou quoi ?  
Malgré ce refus catégorique, Kami-sama insista et parvint finalement à convaincre ses enfants et ses favoris. Aussi se mirent-ils tous au travail avec plus ou moins de réticences selon les personnes.

 **Kami-sama créa l'homme à son image. L'homme et la femme, à son image il les créa.  
** Même si la légende écrite raconte que seul notre Père à tous a créé les hommes, je peux vous assurer que toutes les divinités, et je dis bien toutes, ce sont _éclatées_ à créer des hommes. C'est comme faire de la pâte à modeler en bien plus et en plus vos sculpture prennent vie après. C'était tellement drôle de les façonner, de choisir leurs qualités, leurs défauts, leurs sentiments...  
Étant le Dieu de la beauté, Neji, leur donna la beauté...ou pas d'ailleurs. Shikamaru leur donna l'intelligence et Konan les connaissances basiques qui leur ont permis de survivre. Nous leur avons même fait savoir notre existence et nos fonctions, c'est pour cela que depuis leur création ils nous adorent et croient en nous.

 **Kami-sama les bénit et leur dit : «Soyez féconds, multipliez-vous et dominez les poissons de la mer, les oiseaux du ciel et tout animal qui se meut sur terre.»  
** L'immortalité fut toutefois interdite à ces êtres doués d'intelligence il leur fut donc accordé la possibilité de se reproduire toute comme les animaux. Puisqu'aucun Dieu si ce n'est Kami-sama lui-même n'avait la responsabilité du peuple des hommes comme Sasuke avec les animaux, Ino devint la Déesse de la fécondité sans aucun supérieur pour les humains.

 **Et Kami-sama dit : «Voici, je vous donne toute herbe portant de la semence et qui est à la surface de toute la terre, et tout arbre ayant en lui du fruit et portant de la semence : ce sera votre nourriture.  
** **Et à tout animal de la terre, à tout oiseaux du ciel et à tout ce qui se meut sur la terre ayant en soi un souffle de vie, je donne toute herbe verte pour nourriture.» Et cela fut ainsi.  
** **Kami-sama vit tout ce qu'il avait fait et vit que cela était très bon.**

Tout se mit en place et se fut instinctivement que les animaux s'inclinèrent devant l'Homme et que celui-ci prit soin des bêtes et de la Nature tout en les dominant.

 **Ainsi, il y eut un soir et il y eut un matin : ce fut le sixième jour.**

 **Kami-sama acheva au septième jour son oeuvre qu'il avait faite et au septième jour, il se reposa.**

Et c'est ainsi que notre monde fut créé. Au fil des années, de nouvelles responsabilités furent distribuées aux Dieux alors que l'Homme grandissait, apprenait et évoluait. De cette façon Deidara devint le Dieu du feu et de la destruction, Ten-ten devint la Déesse de la guerre, Anko la Déesse de la vengeance. Et bien sûr, lorsque les hommes commencèrent à mourir, il fallait bien que quelqu'un recueille leurs âmes et les garde quelque part. Cette charge fut donnée à Hinata qui l'accepta avec joie. Hinata fut donc la Déesse de la Mort et des Enfers accompagnée de son fidèle cerbère de mari : Kiba. Ah aussi, vous savez les jumeaux Temari et Kankuro ? Et bien puisque au bout d'un siècle et demi à ne rien faire, ils commençaient à déprimer, Naruto et Itachi prirent la décision de leur confier le vent et la foudre. Et c'est ainsi que Temari devint la Déesse du vent et que Kankuro devint le Dieu de la foudre.

Bien que nous soyons tous immortels, nous évoluons nous aussi, du moins d'une certaine manière. Ce que je veux dire par là c'est que pas mal de choses ont changé, principalement les couples. Et oui beaucoup de Dieux ont trouvé l'amour et je dois avouer que certains nous ont bien surpris. Tout d'abord Shikamaru et Temari, ça ce n'est même pas étonnant, ça fait plus de trois siècles qu'ils se tournent autour, on était même soulagés qu'ils se mettent enfin ensemble. Après il y a eu Neji et Ten-ten ce qui n'est pas une surprise non plus et enfin Sakura et Kankuro. Tous ceux-là nous nous y attendions plus ou moins. Les pirent furent Pain et Deidara... Nan mais Pain et Deidara quoi ! Vous les aurez imaginé ensemble vous !? Pain est un mec super calme qui adore le silence avec Deidera qui est quelqu'un de très excentrique et... explosif ? Ok, jeu de mots pourri mais vous y auriez cru avant de le voir vous ? Ben pas moi. Le second couple qui nous littéralement fait tomber sur le cul fut Anko et Konan. Je ne ferais même pas de commentaires... ^^' Oh et n'oublions pas Kankuro et Sakura, des rapides ces deux-là, ce fut le véritable coup de foudre. (Wouah le super jeu de mot ! Je n'ai même pas fait exprès XD)

Et le dernier couple a avoir fait le plus de bruit chez les Dieux a été votre père et moi. Et oui, nous avons été les premiers surpris je vous assure. Qui aurait cru que le grand et sadique Kisame, Dieu du meurtre et de l'assassinat, connu pour son insensibilité finisse avec moi ? Moi, Pandadoudoucornu, la plus vieille Déesse après Kami-sama, Déesse des unicornes et des arc-en-ciel, connu pour sa folie et son caractère excentrique mais également pour ses colères craintes de tous les Dieux. Franchement, si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je me marierais avec ce fou furieux et que j'aurais deux filles avec lui je crois que je lui aurais ri au nez avant de le punir.

Enfin bref. Et c'est ainsi que le monde dont vous foulez le sol fut créé ! Et ouais, ça semble facile comme ça mais en fait c'est super compliqué. Mais bon, Kami-sama a surtout fait ça sur un coup de tête...

Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous mes Princesses ? Mes Unicornes adorés ? Vous avez des questions ?


End file.
